


Coming Home to Where You Are

by qwanderer



Series: Distance [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Beta Derek, F/F, FSA Week, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, POV Derek Hale, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf Derek, somewhat violent metaphors for trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you in love with Scott?" Derek asked Stiles, watching his face.</p><p>Stiles frowned. "I dunno," he said. "I just want him to be happy, you know? I want both of you to be happy. That's, like, really important, okay? I love both of you. I'm <em>in</em> love with <em>you.</em>"</p><p>"I might be," Derek told him with trepidation. "In love with Scott."</p><p>Stiles broke into a grin. "That's great!" he said. "He needs this, you know? He's made to be in love."</p><p><em>He's made to be loved,</em> was what Derek heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Begins immediately after Hear Your Voice From Far Away. References events up through s4.
> 
> Again with the trying to write smut and ending up with feels! I can only really write smut when there are some feels to back it up, but this ended up at only an M rating! I am shocked, self! Where is the smut?!?

Derek held Scott in his arms, and returned the kiss that was like a brand, burning its way into his soul. His Alpha needed him here and now, but the bond they were forming would never leave Derek. 

They kept kissing - it was different than kissing Stiles, who, more often than not, was quick, restless and hungry, words finding their way into the spaces between their mouths. But Scott was soft and solid, and the kiss smoldered like a banked coal, all the hotter for being slow, contained, and still. It consumed Derek's attention. 

"Oh my God, yes," Stiles's voice said, slowly gaining their attention. "Perfect thing to come home to." 

They didn't stop. 

But Malia was there as well, saying, "I kind of have to agree," in a fascinated tone. 

"I DO NOT," said Kira, shocked. 

Scott pulled away to shoot her an apologetic look. Derek took the opportunity to hide his face. 

Malia growled at her girlfriend, "Come on, baby, let's go where you can't hear them." And the door to their room shut soon after, but the wolves and the coyote could still hear everything, even if the human and the fox could not. 

They were all pack. It shouldn't matter. Derek remembered that kind of closeness. But none of the others in this pack had that kind of background. 

He didn't try to listen, but their words floated to his ear easily anyway. 

"Does it bother you still to see someone else with Scott?" Malia asked steadily. 

"No?" Kira said doubtfully. "Not really, I guess, but I feel like it should?" She paused for a long moment. "It's uncomfortable." 

"Human dating customs are so complicated," Malia said dismissively. "Let me make you forget them." 

Kira's voice was muffled, when she replied, by more than just the door between them. "Always, 'Lia. Whenever you want." 

Scott would be hard to forget. 

"Are you listening in on them?" Stiles asked the werewolves with a smirk. 

"Maybe," Scott admitted self-consciously. 

Stiles pressed himself in between their still-close bodies. "Well, I'd like your attention instead," he said. He squirmed and nudged until Derek found himself looking at Stiles. "Hey," Stiles said softly. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Scott needed me," Derek said simply. 

"Mmm, I do too," Stiles replied, leaning in to kiss him. It was so warm and so hungry that Derek had no power to resist it, even if he'd wanted to. 

Scott made an overwhelmed-but-contented noise, one arm still looped around Derek's neck and one clinging to Stiles's shoulders. Derek let his nails dig into Scott's back through his shirt, pulling him closer again, but not pulling away from the kiss with Stiles. 

Scott's mouth found its way to Derek's neck, kissing and then biting lightly, and the feel of that, of his Alpha's teeth on his neck, made Derek's whole being feel loose and willing. 

"Oh, wow," Stiles murmured into his mouth. "What is Scott doing to you?" Then he continued kissing, plunging his tongue into Derek's mouth, taking everything he had to offer. 

"Bed," Scott announced. "If we're doing this, there should be a bed." 

Derek let himself be led, and soon he was stretched out on Stiles's bed, shirt gone and Scott above him, pressing against him, more of those searing kisses burning through him. 

"You're here," Scott was murmuring. "You're both here." 

"Yeah, we are, buddy," Stiles said, stroking his hair and watching them both with satisfaction. "What do you want?" 

"Anything," Scott said, overwhelmed. "Everything. Fuck me?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that," Stiles answered. 

Derek cradled Scott through all of it, kissed him when he seemed to need it, watched his face as the new sensations hit him. Derek was so glad to be here, to be part of this, giving Scott what he needed. 

"Oh God, Stiles," Scott cried, louder and louder as Stiles worked into him, and he clutched Derek tightly, gasping into his throat. Absolutely open, taking everything his Pack could give. 

Derek couldn't help but fall a little more in love. 

It wasn't long before they'd all come, and they lay in a sated heap for a while until Stiles announced that he was thirsty, and Scott disentangled himself and got up to get them all a drink. 

The silence between Stiles and Derek was content, but there were things in Derek's mind that wouldn't still. 

"Are you in love with Scott?" Derek asked Stiles, watching his face. 

Stiles frowned. "I dunno," he said. "I just want him to be happy, you know? I want both of you to be happy. That's, like, really important, okay? I love both of you. I'm _in_ love with _you._ " 

"I might be," Derek told him with trepidation. "In love with Scott." 

Stiles broke into a grin. "That's great!" he said. "He needs this, you know? He's made to be in love." 

_He's made to be loved,_ was what Derek heard. 

Derek was sure Stiles would fall for him soon. 

Scott came back in, then, with a drink for each of them, two cups stacked one on top of the other in one large, werewolf-strong hand. "We should talk," he told them, as he sat down at the foot of the bed and gave them each a cup. "Probably should have, before that happened, but we got a little caught up in the moment, I guess." 

"It was a magical moment," Stiles agreed, taking his drink and propping himself against the headboard. 

Derek frowned. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked. 

Scott looked at him with soulful eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened last night, when I interrupted your phone call, and I won't do any more with just Stiles if you're still uncomfortable with it, Derek. That crossed a line." 

"I don't want to keep you apart," Derek said. "I know how important you are to each other. It's okay. You don't have to stop yourselves for my sake." 

Scott shook his head. "I never want to hurt you," he told Derek. "I don't want to be another person who's hurt you, whos used their power over you to get what they want. I couldn't live with myself if I did that." 

But Scott needed. There was no way Derek could refuse him. Or Stiles. 

"This isn't just what you want," Derek objected. "I want you and Stiles to have each other." 

And he really did. But Scott wasn't budging. They were at an impasse. 

Both their eyes drifted towards the uncharacteristically silent human. 

"What?" Stiles asked. 

"What do you think?" Scott prompted him. 

Stiles's eyes widened and he shrugged broadly, eyes roaming the ceiling. Then, as if he'd found some answer there, he blinked, and looked back down at them. 

"Let's table it," he said. "Come home for Spring Break, spend some quality time, then talk it over again." 

Scott smiled in agreement. "I'm sure I can keep my hands off you for a couple of weeks," he said. "No problem." 

Derek was less sure. Knew how close the two of them were, and how hard they'd found it to stay apart before now. He didn't want to be the impediment that they agonized so much over. 

"Well," he told them, "just know that you have my permission." 

He meant it, but he still felt ill the moment he heard it come out of his mouth. 

* * *

It was a long two weeks, spent alone in his loft, mostly, when he wasn't working, going out on domestic disputes and to take incident reports and other ways of seeing people at their worst, seeing relationships fall apart and lives torn open. 

He'd give anything to make Stiles happy, he'd give more to make sure Scott had everything he needed. And as the days passed, he became more and more convinced that he would end up giving them up to each other, to make that happen. 

It was possible he'd end up giving away everything he valued in this world. 

Scott was so easy to love. Scott was so good and so idealistic. Stiles would love him, if given the chance. Stiles might not trust easily, but when he loved, he loved hard. With his whole self. With everything he had. 

They'd be good for each other, he thought unwillingly. They could help each other through all the stuff that came with being their age, with having one foot in the superntural world and one foot firmly out of it. 

And all Derek kept doing was standing in the way of that. 

Maybe he should never have become a deputy. It kept him moody and melancholy and pessimistic, just as Braeden had feared. Made him a bad boyfriend. 

He didn't wish he was still with Braeden, but he did miss that time, that relationship, the way it had been easy and straightforward and comfortable, the way she'd never asked anything of him that it hadn't been a simple choice to give. 

He loved Stiles, who made him want to be more. He loved Scott, who never saw him as less than an equal, despite Derek's Beta status. 

And maybe the best thing to do for them would be to fade into the background. 

* * *

They came right to him when they came home for break, both clinging to him and kissing him like it had always been that way, like it would always be that way. 

They fell into his bed easily, enthusiastically, and it was so good to have them here, but they were also more in tune with each other than he'd ever seen them, more in love than he'd feared. 

They were there, close to him, hands and mouths all over him, and it felt good, and for a little while he forgot everything about why getting invested in this was a bad idea. But once they were asleep in his bed, legs entangled with his and hands clasped with each other's on his chest, it all came back. 

Derek wished the storm of emotion in his gut would settle, become simpler, easier to feel. And with both of them curled around him, he willed himself to sleep. 

* * *

When he woke up there were fingers gliding across his fur, stroking his soft pointed ears, and everything felt a little simpler. 

Not good, but at least like he could either hide or fight, depending on what the moment called for. Simple choices. 

The hands in his fur were familiar, pleasant, but as he woke further, it dawned on him that the room was tense. 

"There's no reason for him to be like this right now," Stiles was saying. "There's no threat. Maybe something's wrong. You need to turn him back so he can tell us." 

Scott's worried voice replied, "No. If he wants to be a wolf right now, I'm not calling him back. I should have noticed how he smelled last night. Like sadness under the happiness. I just thought he'd missed us." 

"Don't talk about him like he isn't here." Stiles stayed staunchly by his side, defending him. 

"You're right...." Scott agreed. "I shouldn't. But I think this kind of is his way of running away." 

Stiles's fingers stilled. "You think so?" 

Scott's jaw set, and he breathed out, one quick, frustrated breath. "Shit, I knew this was a bad idea, I knew I'd end up hurting the two of you." He paced across the loft. "Coming between you." 

Stiles's fingers combed through Derek's fur, and he curled in close, whispering into Derek's ear. "Is that what this is about?" he asked. Stiles must have taken his lack of response for agreement, because he continued, "Baby, please. You don't have to be sad. I don't want you to be sad. If this is too hard for you... I'll quit school, come back to Beacon Hills to live with you. I'll... I'll even leave Scott. Leave the Pack." 

Stiles's heartbeat barely stuttered as he spoke. He really would try. He'd break himself, trying to leave Scott. Derek whined, burying his face in Stiles's body. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of that. 

"I'll do whatever it takes," Stiles said, laying back, fingers still running through Derek's fur, voice gone slightly bleak. 

This was tearing Stiles up already, and that was when it hit Derek that Stiles really would do anything for him. Really would fight through anything, against any odds, to keep Derek. 

He set his damp, wolfy nose against Stiles's cheek, willing all the pain he'd caused to go away, to heal itself. 

Stiles smiled sadly. "Are you okay, baby? Can you come back and tell me what's going on?" 

Derek grumbled his dislike for that option. 

Stiles's scent turned sour again, though it didn't show on his face, aside from the smile dropping a little. But his voice was strained when he said, "Don't do this to me, okay, Derek? Talk to me." 

It sounded as if Stiles was afraid he was dying, as if something he loved was dying. 

Derek had to come back. 

He forced himself back into a human shape, a human brain and hands and voice and all the responsibilities that those entailed. 

Stiles's eyes shone bright, fixed on his. "There you are," he said softly. 

"You love me," Derek said, like it was a revelation. 

"Yeah, I love you," Stiles answered. "I'll keep saying it, and meaning it, as many times as you need, okay?" 

Derek closed his eyes. "I'm sorry this isn't easy for me." 

Scott's hands were on his back, stroking slowly, soothingly. "You don't have to apologize," he told Derek. "We should. I should. I pushed this, and I shouldn't have. It's okay if you're still not ready. It's okay if this makes you uncomfortable. The last thing we want to do is hurt you, okay?" 

Derek shook his head. "You needed me to be okay with this." 

"We also needed you to be _okay._ " Scott's voice was somehow both soft and firm, with the barest suggestion of being a command from his Alpha. 

"You need each other more," Derek objected, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. 

They looked at each other. 

"No, Derek," Stiles told him. "That's not how this works." 

"Did you know you're my anchor?" Scott asked, his fingers joining Stiles's in Derek's hair. "I need you, Derek. There isn't a 'more' or a 'less' here. Need is need." 

Derek's mouth dropped open a little. He hadn't known. 

"And I might not have wolfy instincts," Stiles began, "but don't you dare tell me who I need and who I don't. Don't you dare make me choose who I care about more. Who I need more. Don't you dare, Derek. I need both of you so much, like I need air and food. You take away one, it's not going to make me appreciate the other more, okay? That's... it's just not how this works." 

He'd started to sound stressed again, so Derek reached for his hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry, I never wanted that, I just wanted to not be in the way." 

"Well, that was stupid." 

"Stiles!" 

Derek looked back and forth between them. "I just... I saw how you are together now. In bed. The two of you, you're so in tune. The way you move around each other." 

Scott frowned thoughtfully. "Well, we talked a lot about this, about sex. About what we wanted." 

"Just talked?" Derek asked. 

Stiles slapped his thigh in admonishment. "Yes, Derek, just talked." 

"We didn't sleep together. It wouldn't have felt right. Not without you." Scott sighed. "We agree on so much, because it's you, Derek. We agree on you. We wanted this to be good for you. We both wanted it so badly. I guess we screwed it up, huh." 

"No." Derek shook his head. "I just... I still keep expecting everything to fall apart. It's not either of you that made that the way my life works." 

The blows that had kept coming, from those he loved and trusted... Peter, Kate, Peter again, Jennifer, Kate again... whenever he'd anticipated those blows from these two, seen it coming, things had turned out better than he expected. 

He hadn't died at the bottom of that pool. His bite hadn't made Gerard into a werewolf. 

Stiles still loved him. 

Derek could pry open his own ribcage, let them both have access to his heart, although he didn't think he would ever be able to do that without being filled with sick dread. 

But he would do it. For them. If they asked. 

Scott, still curled up against his side, put a hand against his cheek to gently turn Derek's face in his direction. 

"We're here for you," he said. "We want you with us. More than anything." 

Derek could only watch him, his honest eyes, his steady heartbeat meaning everything. 

Stiles's hand stretched across his chest, mock-casual, but Derek could smell the anxious yearning on him, to do this right, to keep this, all of it. 

He'd do anything for them. 

So he let himself relax, let his guard down. Smiled at Scott. And said, "Okay." 

The both of them, they could gut him so easily right now. But all they did was snuggle closer, relax against him, Scott trailing fingers down his cheek and Stiles pressing soft kisses to his skin. 

"It's good to be home," Scott said, and let his eyes drift closed again, breath and heartbeat slowing into what was almost a doze. 

Derek had to agree. 

It was good, after all this time, to let himself have a home. 

These two were home. 


End file.
